1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for the operation of an instrument, for example an axle.
2. State of Art
Different blocking bearings for the operation of an axle are known. Reversible operation of axle are also known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,492 or DE-C-349 678 indicating devices for the operation of a motor axle by means of an electro-magnetically vibrated, oscillating arm which is mounted on bearings on the axle. The axis can be reversibly operated by means of two electro-magnetically vibrating arms, and the devices comprise coupling devices in the form of elastic bands between the axle and the driving device.